


Demons Play

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vladimir summons a demon at Arthur's behest.





	

Vladimir walked into school to be greeted with Arthur, a somewhat friend. “Did you do it?” Arthur said, to Vladimir this could’ve meant anything. Arthur was a bad person and often asked people to do things for him (mostly stealing) and most people never got around to what Arthur had asked them to, or more appropriately just ignored him.

“Do what?”  Vladimir asked, slightly ignoring Arthur.

“Summon a demon! You agreed to it this time, so you can’t say I fooled you into it.” Arthur said, Vladimir groaned he had been tuning Arthur out when he asked him and Vladimir had absentmindedly agreed forgetting he was talking to Arthur fucking Kirkland.

“Look, Arthur-” Vladimir started, but Arthur cut him off. “If you don’t do this I will, um, tell Ivan Braginsky that you’re in love with him! I know you aren’t but I need insurance.” Arthur smiled and walked off after spotting Alfred F. Jones, the guy Arthur was determined to get to date him.

“What did he say to you?” Milen said as he watched Alfred F. Jones (calling him just by his first name sounds weird) ignore Arthur.

“He said I have to summon a demon or he’ll tell Ivan Braginsky I’m in love with him.” Vladimir groaned, Milen patted him on his back before the two went to class.

The day passed by in a blur, the only memorable thing was The Bad Touch Trio pissing off the principal and getting suspended. Arthur gave him a book after classes ended and had said that what he needed to summon a demon where in there, but Vladimir wasn’t too sure as nobody could trust Arthur fucking Kirkland and the fact that he was he was going (try) to summon a demon.

At three o'clock in the morning, the witching hour, Vladimir decided to try and summon a demon. He drew the pentagram as it was in the book, and started chanting, “ Veniant in locum hunc esse Daemon,” over and over again before there was a someone standing in the pentagram, “Oh God, I did it. I summoned a demon.”

“Hooray, should I clap for you?”


End file.
